


naked friday

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: dan posts an almost-nude to dailybooth and phil reacts accordingly





	naked friday

He can’t do this. He absolutely the fuck cannot. It’s pervy and weird and he’s old enough to control himself. He should be able to look without feeling it tingle in his balls.

It’s just a photo. Not a big deal. There isn’t even anything showing. It’s just a dumb photo of a boy in bed with his toys. 

His literal toys, bears and a bird and even a little monkey.

That fucking money. If only there wasn’t that little monkey…

So maybe he can’t. Maybe he can’t quite control himself. Maybe he’s been looking a little too long and little too hard.

Hard.

He’s fucking hard. He’s twenty two years old and he’s got a hard on for someone he’s never actually met, someone with very nice hair and very smooth skin and an exposed brown nipple that Phil can’t help imagining between his lips. 

He feels the blood rushing down, feels his cock filling up with it even more. It strains against his boxers like it’s mocking him. 

He’s going to do it. No one ever has to know, but Phil’s not stupid. He knows this photo was posted for him. 

He wriggles down further into his bed and lets his laptop rest heavy and warm on his chest. He needs his hands— and his crotch— free. 

Dan is playing dirty. Apparently constant tweets and comments on Phil’s videos aren’t enough anymore. This seems like quite a steep escalation, but fuck, it’s effective. 

Phil keeps his eyes on the photo as he rubs himself through his pyjamas. He’s willing to bet Dan hadn’t really had any idea what he was doing when he took this photo, and yet Phil can’t imagine it being more perfectly staged to drive him absolutely mental. 

It’s the monkey. That goddamn monkey, sitting right on top of Dan’s crotch, hiding all the naughty bits but still showing so much. Still showing the soft milky thighs Phil wants to sink his teeth into and the crease where those thighs meet his hips. 

Phil shoves his hand into his underwear and squeezes his dick. He wastes no time tugging and twisting and pressing the pad of his thumb against the underside of his head. He’s rock hard and leaking and he’s not pacing himself, because he can’t. 

He’s staring at that monkey and imagining tossing it off the bed. He’s imagining grabbing the backs of Dan’s knees and pushing them up and burying his tongue between Dan’s ass cheeks. He’s never done that to anyone before but the way Dan looks in this photo is making him want to try it.

He wants to know what Dan’s cock looks like. He wants to know how much room it’ll take up in his mouth. He wants to know what Dan tastes like and what kind of noises he makes when he comes. He wants to feel Dan from the inside, with his fingers and his tongue and his cock. He wants to leave marks in the shape of his mouth all down Dan’s broad flat chest. 

He wants to know and feel and taste everything, all because of one stupid picture and one ridiculous little monkey. 

It takes a frankly alarmingly short amount of time before his stomach is curled up in a knot so tight it hurts. He gives a couple more quick jerks, never taking his eyes off the photo, and then his cock is pumping come up onto his shirt and all over his fist, hot and thick and so so much. 

He’s made a right mess of himself. He hadn’t even had the presence of mind to grab a sock. 

He wipes his hand off on his pjs and bookmarks the page on his computer. He’s definitely going to be visiting this photo again.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @waveydnp


End file.
